Reaquainted
by Eliza Lupin
Summary: We all know Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban the summer before Harry's third year at Hogwarts, but how does Remus cope with the escape of his old friend . Follow pieces of Remus' only year as working as a professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts.


_Tap Tap Tap._

Remus Lupin ignored the noise , but it would not stop.

_Tap Tap Tap._

Remus groaned and reluctantly slipped out of his sheets and towards his bedroom window. It was still dark outside , strange seeing as its summer . He opened the window and paid the _Daily Prophet _delivery owl.

Remus was tempted to crawl back in bed as he was shattered ,he was still recovering from the last full moon - that had been a bad transformation! It was night's like that when he wished the Marauders were there to keep him company.

" _No Remus don't think about them , two are dead and one is a traitor," _Remus chastised himself . He's alone , he has no friends, no family ,as they had died when he was young. A world class loner.

Deciding and seeing as he was awake he might as well get up, he walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on. Yawning madly Remus looked at the wall clock. It read 5:04.

"Bleeding bird." he muttered under his breath.

The kettle stopped boiling and Remus poured himself a cup of tea , if he had coffee he'd be bouncing off the walls , although he wasn't as bad as James , you wouldn't be able to keep him still long enough to have a civil conversation with him. One summer when they were staying at the Potter Mansion Sirius had hidden the coffee . James went mental ! This somehow ended in an impromptu food fight in the middle of breakfast. Mrs. Potter gave them a good rollicking but Mr. Potter was joining in for most of it.

Remus scolded himself again for remembering James and Peter alive and Sirius not a traitor. So much had changed since they had been 14 , and now Remus was the last marauder , the lone wolf .

He chuckled darkly at the irony.

He sat down at the kitchen table in his small 1 room flat , it wasn't much but he couldn't afford anything else . Being a werewolf in the wizarding world ,prevented him having a job as he had to tell his employers about his lycanthropy . Not to mention in the muggle world, he'd be taking too many sick days and even if he told a colleague about his condition, who would believe him ? No there aren't a lot of options for him. Remus Lupin terminally unemployed werewolf.

Taking a sip of his tea, Remus pulled the _Daily Prophet_ towards him.

It's safe to say the tea didn't stay in his mouth any longer, for there on the front page was SIRIUS BLACK.

The picture underneath was of a crazy man, not the Sirius from school, the rebel, ladies man and Marauder . But Sirius Black the traitor.

Remus' knuckles were white from gripping the table, the colour drained quickly from his face.

He didn't know how long he sat there for, staring at the picture of his old best friend. The one that betrayed James and Lily , leaving little Harry with his mother's sister.

The Potters funeral was a quiet event in Godric's Hollow , only some professors and members of the Order of the Phoenix attended. The only living relative for the pair was Lily's sister Petunia and she didn't come. Remus drifted through the funeral not really listening to peoples sobs or the Vicar's words of how great they were, he had no idea , he had never met them, he had no right to tell all the guests about how amazing James and Lily were . Even though his words of false sincerity set Remus' teeth on edge , he couldn't say anything . He was alone . Completely .

Remus never had fiends before Hogwarts . His parents moved to the country in Wales after he was bitten by Greyback. He was very isolated, but this was for the best . He didn't want anyone to get hurt from his affliction. He had given up all hope of having friends his age. He loved his parents dearly , but they just weren't able to be there for him the same way as friends were. That all changed when Professor Dumbledore came to his house ,saying that special arrangements can be made for him to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Remus was thrilled it was what he had dreamed of and more! But then he was told that people wouldn't like him if they found out about his lycanthropy, so that he had to keep his condition a secret . It still didn't stop him from meeting James, Sirius and Peter . Remus really underestimated their awareness ,they discovered his secret at the end of their second year. Remus thought they'd desert him , in fact they did nothing of the sort ! They were more upset that he didn't tell them himself.

He should of known then that it wouldn't last forever. 10 years maybe but forever ? Not a chance.

Remus brought himself back to the real world not memories, the sun was starting to rise through the kitchen window , but he ignored it. Instead with trembling fingers he read the article accompanying the picture.

_SIRIUS BLACK HAS ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN_

_Late last night a high security prisoner , Sirius Black ,escaped from Azkaban Prison. Black was imprisoned for the murder of one wizard and 12 muggles with one fatal curse. Black is a big supporter of You-Know-Who . He is a madman who is not to be crossed. _

_A unnamed Ministry spokesman stated 'We have all available departments looking for Black and rest assured he will be caught.' The Ministry have warned that if anybody sees Black not to approach him and contact the Auror office immediately._

Remus put the paper down on the table and sat having a dilemma in his head. '_Should I tell someone Sirius is an Animagus ?' _but before he could decide , an owl was at the window. He sprang from his chair and rushed to the window letting the owl in , it was so rare for him to get mail, so he knew it was important.

He knew who it was from by the neat scrawl on the address and the Hogwarts seal on the back.

Remus ripped the envelope open and read the parchment .

_Dear _ _Remus,_

_In light of recent events I would like to make an appointment to see you in my office at 7o'clock this morning ._

_Sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Remus checked the clock , it was quarter to seven . Remus swept from the kitchen to get ready for his meeting.


End file.
